underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
The Magician's Assistant
The Magician's Assistant is the ninth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 15th 2006. Plot The trains are excited as Paris is returning with famous magician Maestro. Jubilee goes to pick up his assistant from the airport, but it turns out she missed her flight. Maestro chooses Millie to be his assistant for the evening performance, which she gladly accepts. Paris goes to pick up Millie, but recommends that she try on some new clothes to wear in her performance, and Paris is very fussy. Maestro can't rehearse without Millie, and goes on a wild goose chase to find her. As Maestro leaves to find Millie, she arrives back at the theatre. Ernie offers to rehearse with her, and when they try the disappearing box trick, Ernie fears he's lost her, but Maestro arrives back in time and Millie shows up. Maestro's performance is a hit, and that night, Ernie decides to show some magic tricks to the trains, much to their delight. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Maestro the Magician * Paris * Victoria * Jubilee * Hammersmith and City * Bakerloo * Circle * Rocky Two-Shoes (cameo) * Colin Wilson (cameo) * Sasha (cameo) Trivia * Only appearance of Maestro the Magician. * Sasha, Colin and Rocky are seen at the airport. Goofs * When this episode originally aired on TV, the title card was misspelt as "The Magicians Assistant". It was later fixed on the DVD release and future airings. * When Victoria leaves the theatre, Maestro's cape is missing. * Millie’s mouth doesn’t open when she gasps * Paris’ cab is missing when Ernie tells Millie he’ll practice with her. * The blanket Ernie’s holding at the end disappears into thin air. * Mr Rails' mouth doesn't move in the stinger at the end. Gallery MagiciansAssistantTitleCard.png|Title card TheMagiciansAssistant (1).png TheMagiciansAssistant (2).png TheMagiciansAssistant (3).png TheMagiciansAssistant (4).png TheMagiciansAssistant (5).png TheMagiciansAssistant (6).png TheMagiciansAssistant (7).png TheMagiciansAssistant (8).png TheMagiciansAssistant (9).png TheMagiciansAssistant (10).png TheMagiciansAssistant (11).png TheMagiciansAssistant (12).png TheMagiciansAssistant (13).png TheMagiciansAssistant (14).png TheMagiciansAssistant (15).png TheMagiciansAssistant (16).png TheMagiciansAssistant (17).png TheMagiciansAssistant (18).png TheMagiciansAssistant (19).png TheMagiciansAssistant (20).png TheMagiciansAssistant (21).png TheMagiciansAssistant (22).png TheMagiciansAssistant (23).png TheMagiciansAssistant (24).png TheMagiciansAssistant (25).png TheMagiciansAssistant (26).png TheMagiciansAssistant (27).png TheMagiciansAssistant (28).png TheMagiciansAssistant (29).png TheMagiciansAssistant (30).png TheMagiciansAssistant (31).png TheMagiciansAssistant (32).png TheMagiciansAssistant (33).png TheMagiciansAssistant (34).png TheMagiciansAssistant (35).png TheMagiciansAssistant (36).png TheMagiciansAssistant (37).png TheMagiciansAssistant (38).png TheMagiciansAssistant (39).png TheMagiciansAssistant (40).png TheMagiciansAssistant (41).png TheMagiciansAssistant (42).png TheMagiciansAssistant (43).png TheMagiciansAssistant (44).png TheMagiciansAssistant (45).png TheMagiciansAssistant (46).png TheMagiciansAssistant (47).png TheMagiciansAssistant (48).png TheMagiciansAssistant (49).png TheMagiciansAssistant (50).png TheMagiciansAssistant (51).png TheMagiciansAssistant (52).png TheMagiciansAssistant (53).png TheMagiciansAssistant (54).png TheMagiciansAssistant (55).png TheMagiciansAssistant (56).png TheMagiciansAssistant (57).png TheMagiciansAssistant (58).png TheMagiciansAssistant (59).png TheMagiciansAssistant (60).png TheMagiciansAssistant (61).png TheMagiciansAssistant (62).png TheMagiciansAssistant (63).png TheMagiciansAssistant (64).png TheMagiciansAssistant (65).png TheMagiciansAssistant (66).png TheMagiciansAssistant (67).png TheMagiciansAssistant (68).png TheMagiciansAssistant (69).png TheMagiciansAssistant (70).png TheMagiciansAssistant (71).png TheMagiciansAssistant (72).png TheMagiciansAssistant (73).png|"Hehehe, it's all a vanishing act around here!" TheMagiciansAssistant (74).png TheMagiciansAssistant (75).png TheMagiciansAssistant (76).png TheMagiciansAssistant (77).png TheMagiciansAssistant (78).png TheMagiciansAssistant (79).png TheMagiciansAssistant (80).png MagiciansAssistant80.png TheMagiciansAssistant (81).png TheMagiciansAssistant (82).png TheMagiciansAssistant (83).png TheMagiciansAssistant (84).png TheMagiciansAssistant (85).png TheMagiciansAssistant (86).png TheMagiciansAssistant (87).png TheMagiciansAssistant (88).png TheMagiciansAssistant (89).png TheMagiciansAssistant (90).png TheMagiciansAssistant (91).png TheMagiciansAssistant (92).png TheMagiciansAssistant (93).png|"Shame, I could do with a bit of magic in my life." TheMagiciansAssistant (94).png TheMagiciansAssistant (95).png TheMagiciansAssistant (96).png TheMagiciansAssistant (97).png TheMagiciansAssistant (98).png TheMagiciansAssistant (99).png TheMagiciansAssistant (100).png TheMagiciansAssistant (101).png TheMagiciansAssistant (102).png TheMagiciansAssistant (103).png TheMagiciansAssistant (104).png TheMagiciansAssistant (105).png TheMagiciansAssistant (106).png TheMagiciansAssistant (107).png TheMagiciansAssistant (108).png TheMagiciansAssistant (109).png TheMagiciansAssistant (110).png TheMagiciansAssistant (111).png TheMagiciansAssistant (112).png TheMagiciansAssistant (113).png TheMagiciansAssistant (114).png TheMagiciansAssistant (115).png TheMagiciansAssistant (116).png TheMagiciansAssistant (117).png TheMagiciansAssistant (118).png TheMagiciansAssistant (119).png TheMagiciansAssistant (120).png TheMagiciansAssistant (121).png TheMagiciansAssistant (122).png TheMagiciansAssistant (123).png TheMagiciansAssistant (124).png TheMagiciansAssistant (125).png TheMagiciansAssistant (126).png TheMagiciansAssistant (127).png TheMagiciansAssistant (128).png TheMagiciansAssistant (129).png TheMagiciansAssistant (130).png TheMagiciansAssistant (131).png TheMagiciansAssistant (132).png TheMagiciansAssistant (133).png TheMagiciansAssistant (134).png TheMagiciansAssistant (135).png TheMagiciansAssistant (136).png TheMagiciansAssistant (137).png TheMagiciansAssistant (138).png TheMagiciansAssistant (139).png TheMagiciansAssistant (140).png TheMagiciansAssistant (141).png TheMagiciansAssistant (142).png TheMagiciansAssistant (143).png TheMagiciansAssistant (144).png TheMagiciansAssistantOriginalTitle.png|Original title card (with grammatical error) Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes